1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate cartridge, a substrate-processing apparatus, a substrate-processing system, a substrate-processing method, a control apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a display element.
2. Description of Related Art
As display elements configuring display devices such as display apparatuses, for example, organic electroluminescence (organic EL) elements are known. The organic EL element has a configuration in which an anode and a cathode are formed on a substrate, and an organic light-emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode is included. In the organic EL element, holes are injected to the organic light-emitting layer from the anode, holes and electrons are combined together in the organic light-emitting layer, and display light is acquired in accordance with emitted light at the time of the combing thereof. In the organic EL element, for example, an electric circuit connected to the anode and the cathode and the like are formed on the substrate.
As one of techniques for manufacturing an organic EL element, for example, a technique called a roll-to-roll method (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “roll method”) is known (for example, see PCT Publication No. 2006/100868). The roll method is a technique in which one sheet-shaped substrate wound around a roller located on the substrate-supplying side is sent out, the substrate is conveyed while the sent-out substrate is wound around a roller located on the substrate-recovering side, and a light-emitting layer, an anode, a cathode, an electric circuit, and the like that configures an organic EL element are sequentially formed on the substrate by a processing device until the substrate is wound after being sent off.
In the configuration disclosed in PCT Publication No. 2006/100868, for example, a roller used for sending out the substrate and a roller used for winding the substrate are configured so as to be detachable from the processing device. The detached rollers, for example, are conveyed to another processing device and can be installed to another processing device so as to be used.